Recuerdo
by Nia Beilschmidt Bodt
Summary: Aquel era uno de esos días en los que el dolor se intensificaba a más no poder, era uno de esos días para recordar, aún que se te destrozara el alma por dentro hacerlo.


Aquella mañana me desperté algo más temprano de lo habitual, por vueltas que le diera a la cama no podía volver a dormirme, y notar el olor de Marco pegado al otro lado de la cama de matrimonio no hacía el trabajo más fácil. Aquél lado de la cama era su favorito, desde siempre, aún recuerdo perfectamente cuando comenzamos con los planes para irnos a vivir juntos, lo primero que soltó fue que él se quedaría con el lado izquierdo de la cama (Viéndola desde los pies de la misma.) Rodé hasta quedarme sobre aquel agradable olor que desprendían las sábanas y almohada, me tapé hasta la nariz y cerré los ojos, inhalando sobre aquella almohada suavemente su olor una y otra vez.

Después de dejarme la nariz pegada a la almohada decidí que ya era hora de levantarse, casi iban a dar las nueve de la mañana, y sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría cuando aquella específica hora llegaba. Me erguí en la cama y estiré el brazo derecho hasta la mesita de que había al lado de mi lado de la cama, cogiendo el anillo que había sobre ella, justo al lado de una foto donde salíamos Marco y yo, para colocarlo seguidamente en mi dedo anular. Por si no lo intuíais ya, sí, estoy casado, y sí, estoy casado con Marco Bodt.

La idea de vivir juntos trajo, casi sin darnos cuenta, otras muchas que luego con el paso del tiempo se convertirían en nuestro día a día, una de aquellas ideas fue la de casarnos. Fue graciosa la forma en la que me enteré, aún sonrío cada vez que recuerdo aquella escena; tenía que haber sido una sorpresa, incluso se molestó en preparar una cena especial, solo que no contó con que ese día había salido antes del trabajo. Cuando llegué lo tenía todo a medio preparar, su cara de sorpresa creo que fue mayor que la mía al enterarme de que iba todo eso, recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que usó para decírmelo, y también recuerdo perfectamente que tenía los ojos humedecidos por que creía que la había "cagado" con eso. _- Yo... quería que hoy fuera un día especial para ti... siento haberlo echado a perder... - _Después de aquello hizo una breve pausa. - _¿Te gustaría casarte con este buenazo y torpe hombre...? - _Me derritió el corazón con aquellas palabras.

Y, como siempre, volví a sonreír como un adolescente enamorado al recordarlo. Volví a mirar la hora, casi eran las nueve, me levanté del todo y fui al baño de nuestra habitación directo al espejo, los pelos que tenía esa mañana me recordaban a los de un caballo. Me peiné como buenamente pude y salí del baño aún algo adormilado, viendo a una silueta conocida sentada sobre la cama, pelo negro algo alborotado, ojos enormes color café, piel pecosa y sonrisa dulce y amplia, ya eran las nueve.

– ¡Buenos días papi! – Oh, se me olvidó decirlo, tenía una hija con él.

Desde siempre él quiso tener un hijo, a mí, la verdad, no me agradaba mucho la idea, pero al final accedí. Ahora no se que haría sin ella correteando por la casa. Como habréis podido imaginar, por el método convencional era imposible que la tuviéramos, así que buscamos a una mujer dispuesta a donar uno de sus óvulos; nueve meses después nació nuestra hija. Con forme iba creciendo, más se parecía a Marco, su físico era idéntico al suyo, pero en el sexo distinto, claro. Su carácter era muy parecido al de Marco, aún que tenía algunos puntos parecidos a los míos. (Si, me aseguré personalmente de que la chica se pareciera a mi tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, nadie puede decir que no me lo curré bien)

– Buenos días, Marci. – Sonreí antes de acercarme a ella peinarle un poco el pelo con los dedos. – ¿Has dormido bien? –

Su sonrisa se amplió más, mirándome directamente a los ojos. – ¡Si! ¡Muy bien! Aun que algo nerviosa. – Ríe mientras se echa en la cama boca arriba.

– ¿Por la visita que le vamos a hacer a papá? – Tenía cinco años nada más, pero sabía perfectamente que ella tenía dos papás, que no era demasiado común, y no le afectaba para nada.

Se irguió rápidamente. – ¡Si! ¿Tú también lo estás? –

Era la viva imagen de Marco. – No, no lo estoy, yo le he visitado varias veces ya desde que está allí. – Volví a pasar la mano por su pelo, dándome cuenta de la hora que era ya. – ¡Que tarde es! – La cogí en peso y la apoyé en mi costado, agarrándola de la espalda.

Fuimos hasta su pequeño cuarto y la vestí con un vestido amarillo y unos pequeños zapados rojos, junto a una chaqueta color naranja oscuro casi roja, luego le cepillé el pelo para hacerle unas pequeñas trenzas tras la cabeza. Después de prepararla y dejarle es desayuno en la cocina fui a vestirme, yo fui algo más rápido, me coloqué unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta básica azul Prusia. Ya preparados, cogí la chaqueta negra que solía ponerme y las llaves del coche para luego agarrar de la mano a Marci y salir hasta la cochera. Después de una media hora de coche llegamos a aquel lugar, y nos acercamos hasta donde se encontraba Marco.

"_Marco Bodt – DEP" _

Leer aquello siempre hacía que se me encogiera el corazón, sí, significaba que Marco había muerto y que no iba a volver más. Esta vez noté más fuerte el dolor, supongo que por que Marci realmente no entendía aún lo que aquello significaba.

– Mira, aquí está papa. – Sellaré la lápida con su nombre grabada.

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras la miraba. – Hola papá. – Sonrió después de aquello. Joder, eso estaba doliendo más de lo que podía imaginar. – Papi y yo te echamos mucho de menos ¡Te trajimos unas flores! – Se acercó hasta colocar sus flores en los jarrones que había a los lados de aquella lápida. – Seguidamente se giró hacia mí. – ¿Crees que me habrá oído...? –

Trague saliva y me agaché para ponerme a su altura. – Estoy seguro de que si, papá siempre estará con nosotros aún que no podamos verle. –

– ¡Wah! ¿De verdad? –

– Claro. – Acaricié una de sus trenzas. – También estoy seguro de que se convirtió en un ángel que vive en el cielo, y que nos cuida desde allí arriba. – Su sonrisa fue ahora cálida, igualita que la de Marco.

Me levanté y dejé la flor que traía en las manos junto la lápida, un nomeolvides. Todos los años le llevaba una de estas flores, comenzó a ser su flor favorita cuando se la regalé por primera vez en la universidad, desde ese día, cada año le regalaba una por su cumpleaños.

– Bueno, Marci, deberíamos irnos. – Saqué las llaves el coche.

– Vale ~ – Miró de nuevo hacia la lápida y sonrió. – Adiós papá ¡Nos vemos! – Rápidamente corrió hacia mí, cogiéndome la mano con fuerza.

Estés donde estés, quiero que sepas que aún te quiero como el primer día que me enamoré de ti, y que jamás, ni Marci ni yo, lograremos olvidarte. Descansa en paz, Marco. Mi Marco. Nuestro Marco.


End file.
